PPGZ: The Zodiacs and the War
by bunniefan001x3
Summary: The girls miraculously find themselves representing their Zodiac in a war they didn't know was going on. Along with others, like the RRBZ, how will they train themselves so fast? What's with the way the RRBZ automatically treat the PPGZ? Find out soon Original pairings and other characters :3


**Hello everyone! I'm still working on 'The Seige' but I wanted to try this new idea before it faded into the darkness hehe :P**

**Please read if you want too, I'm not the best at summaries but I hope it lives up to what your expecting ^_^**

* * *

The Powerpuff Girls stood there numbly. The Rowdyruff Boys weren't around anymore, for reasons they didn't know why. And right now, they didn't care.

As they stood beside their newfound comrades facing evil itself in the form of the Affliction they couldn't help but notice they were outnumbered . Not to mention the Afflicted had a good motivator to kill them all. They were the Zodiac, members chosen from birth to protect the Earth from supernatural beings from destroying it.

Each one of them had their own abilities, some they did share. Blossom looked at Bubbles, Bubbles looked at Buttercup, and Buttercup concentrated on the enemy.

How did they find themselves in this predicament?! Why did this have to happen to them? One thing was certain…

Why were THEY chosen to represent their Zodiac sign?! No matter, the war was on anyways.

**3 months earlier…**

"Ahhh..if feels very nice today!" 16-year-old Miyako grins looking at the road ahead of her. She had her school bag and her sailor uniform on and ready to go. She felt the spring breeze blow right past her.

She looked past Sakurako's shop and smiled. A group of guys leered at her but when she smiled they swooned. She looked confused and just carried on.

Now what Miyako seemed to not notice was…she was the most popular girl in school. She had long curly beach blonde hair that was currently up in adorned pigtails that reached to her shoulders. She had the most gorgeous aquamarine eyes. She had almost everything it took to make it in the model world. In fact she was scouted one time but politely refused because it would interfere with her school work..

Although she was as kind as they come and a beauty, she wasn't known well in the academic department and often had to hire tutors. She lives with her Grandmother while her parents are dead from a plane crash.

"Ohayo Miyako-chan." One boy said as she neared the gates. She politely smiled and waved everyone off as she headed towards school.

"Oh!" A orange-haired girl bumped into her clumsily. Miyako sidestepped gaining her balance again and looked at the girl. She knew her, but couldn't place a name.

The girl had orange shiny hair that reached to her bottom with a cute red bow tying some of her hair back. She had bubble gum eyes and a really cute smile. She had a dancer's body but a small chest.

"Sorry, that was my fault!" The girl cried while running off. Two other girls chased her with comic books in their hands. Miyako blinked and laughed to herself a little. Who was that girl?

She got into the classroom with ease and as soon as she knew it the time was flying by. She daydreamed, mostly during Math, and partnered with a cute girl during Science.

The bell rang for Physical class and Miyako hurried out to the gym and changed clothes with the other girls. It consisted of a white t-shirt and blue shorts. A group of girls crowded together with complements and Miyako instantly knew who it was they were complementing.

Kaoru Matsubara, the sports queen. Miyako looked up to her a lot. Looking down at her own petite body she sighed. She was too weak for combat like that, though she never really tried. Kaoru was simply amazing and was always able to stand up for herself!

Kaoru had an athletic build with a noticeable chest. She had really pretty green eyes and short black hair that framed her beautiful face. Miyako smiled at the group and made her way to stand and wait for instructions.

"Okay everyone settle down!" The gym coach yelled over the loud talking. "Today we will be partnering up for team basketball!" Loud roars of excitement spurted throughout the gym, mainly from the males. Miyako sighed, being no good at Basketball.

"Okay, I'll let you choose your team of 6!" He said and everyone immediately roared again. Suddenly everyone was pairing up before her eyes, but she was being left out. She noticed the orange haired girl from earlier trying to get in a group but no one let her.

Miyako bravely, yet still shyly, went up to her and tapped on her shoulder. She turned in surprise and looked at Miyako. "Want to be in my group?" The girl beamed with happiness. "My name is Gotokuji Miyako."

"R-Right, I know you! I'm Akatsutsumi Momoko!" She cheered and they both shared a smile. Suddenly someone bumped into Momoko, who in returned bumped into Miyako.

"Gomen."

Miyako and Momoko couldn't believe their eyes when they seen Kaoru and three guys with her. They were rubbing their necks.

"Will you pair up with us so we can have six?" Kaoru asked looking at Momoko and the blonde girl she didn't know. Said girl immediately blushed and Kaoru blinked.

"Hai! Let's pair up!" Momoko said eagerly as she eyed the three guys, who paled. Miyako and Kaoru sweat dropped. Momoko sure did live up to her rumors.

"I'm Matsubara Kaoru."

"We know!" Miyako suddenly beamed. "I-I really look up to you Kaoru-san!" Kaoru blushed.

"And I know hero-manic Momoko, but who are you?" Kaoru asked while Momoko felt dread drop on her. Kaoru felt bad for not knowing the blonde girl's name. But she did know that this girl was always surrounded by guys.

"I-I am Gotokuji Miyako, desu." She smiled awkwardly while the three guys blushed. Kaoru sweat dropped.

"Ne, watch this!" One of the guys, Kinto Aki said while grabbing a ball and slam dunking it. Kaoru laughed and grabbed the ball after it went through.

"Watch a re-"

Before Kaoru could finish a loud siren filled the air and every jumped or screamed. The coach was blowing his whistle to get everyone's attention. Suddenly the overhead speaker turned on.

_"Ladies and Gentleman! Don't panic but calmly and quickly leave the building to behind the football field. There are potentially dangerous people nearby and this is not a drill. Repeat, this is not a drill!"_

The blood drained from everyone's face as they tried to exit all at once. Kaoru was separated from her group and looked around, yelling at people who got in her way. It was no use…of course.

Kaoru finally got outside the gym when she noticed everyone running like hell. She froze for a minute and began to run after them until something caught her arm. She jerked immediately, sort of freaked out, when she seen it was only a girl. She looked around her age and was really beautiful. She had a high dark brown ponytail, purple eyes, small face, and a hourglass figure. Kaoru blinked twice. The girl smiled suddenly and Kaoru pulled her arm the rest of the way back to her.

"Hi, my name is Yoshida Usagi!" She said friendly. Kaoru took a step back. The girl had on black skinny jeans, a purple jersey with the number 33, and black converse. "I just want to ask you something…"

"U-uh..yeah um..I'm-" She cut Kaoru off midway.

"I know who you are." She smiled friendly again. She looked a little bit more serious now though. "Are you by any chance….a Virgo?" Kaoru blinked again, pausing at the question. Ahh…zodiac sign?

"Uh, yeah. I'm a virgo…" She replied looking behind her to no longer see anyone else. The bunny girl looked at her curiously and Kaoru cocked an eyebrow. "We're not safe, so lets go back to the others!" Kaoru grabbed the girl's arm but she stayed where she was.

"Actually, something serious has come up. You need to leave with me~!" The girl sang pointing at herself happily. "I'll explain on the way!" They girl laughed and pulled Kaoru along with her.

"W-Wait!" Kaoru yelled angrily while she was pushed into a black car, where the girl locked it.

Meanwhile Miyako stared at the guy in front of her in confusion. He was looking at her friendly, like her knew her forever and they were already best friends. Miyako blushed because he certainly was a cute boy. He had blackish hair that was cropped just like a cool kid's, it was almost wild. He had smoldering gold eyes and a nice smile. His white tee was cut in a "V" at the top. Miyako smiled.

"A-Ano, there is a problem so lets go to safety!" Miyako said suddenly concerned for him. The boy just smiled again and waved it off.

"There's no danger. Plus I need to talk to you!" He said looking at the group that just left. Miyako looked at the boy again. "Hi, I'm Kinoshita Aoki!"

"Nice to meet you Aoki-san!" Miyako said shyly. She bowed politely. "I-I'm Gotokuji Miyako, desu." Aoki smiled.

"I know."

"Eh?"

"Miyako-san are you perhaps a Pisces?" He asked while crossing his arms together. Miyako blinked. Did..did he mean zodiac sign?

"Hai. I'm a pisces." She responded honestly. Aoki smiled even more friendly, like something was confirmed. He pointed to a black car.

"Something important has come up for you. I'll tell you in the car. Then we can meet the others." Aoki explained nice, trying not to frighten her. Miyako looked uncertain and scared for a moment. But when she heard 'the others' she thought he meant her class mates.

"O-Okay, desu." She nodded while following him into the car.

Elsewhere Momoko had been stopped by a drop dead gorgeous guy. Too bad he looked agitated. Was she drooling? That was usually why hot guys looked at her like that. The guy had light reddish brown hair that cropped coolly around his ears. He had a black tee with a white jacket on, blue jeans, and black shoes on. His eyes were light brown, almost like caramel. Yummy, she thought.

"You wanted to talk to me?" She asked trying to gain composure.

"Tch." He turned away angrily and she looked shocked. Did she already do something wrong?! He turned to her again. "I'm Natsuki Urawa. I cannot even begin to believe you're important." Momoko blushed, not knowing how to react.

"You think I'm important?!" She gushed with heart eyes. Natsuki took a step back to defend himself. "Oh, I'm Akatsutsumi Momoko!" She smiled. Natsuki looked surprise. She does have a cute smile, he thought sighing.

"That name is too long. I'll just call you-"

"Baby?! Darling?! Sweetie?!" She asked looking excited. He frowned.

"Hell no." She fell to the ground anime-style. He sweat dropped and as she stood he noticed their height difference. (5 inches apart)"Ah..I'll call you Shortcake!"

"Ehh…." She said and he smirked, thinking her hurt her feelings. Suddenly she beamed. "SHORTCAKE IS YUMMY!" He blinked. He was forgetting why he was here as he heard a car horn. "Eh..?"

"Hey, your are Capricorn right?" Natsuki asked her, putting hands in his back pockets. She beamed again.

"FATE! Yes I am!" She cheered. He sighed. At least she was the right one. Too bad. He looked at her again and paled.

"U-Uh..well come with me." He said dully. "We have work to do, you'll get an explanation on the way there." She blinked for a second.

"Okay, lets go on that date!" She cheered pulling him to the car while he freaked out. She was misunderstanding everything!

* * *

**_'Subjects are approaching'_**

The Professor turned to look at the screen and smiled. He turned to his comrade, Professor Pithium and they both nodded.

"They should be getting their news. So should the others." They agreed and finishing setting up the guest rooms. The Zodiacs were finally coming together.

"Pithium." They turned to see the twins, Mayu and Mai looking at them unemotionally and mysterious as usual. "We finished setting up the living room."

"Good job girls." He complimented and they nodded. "Go get the Taurus and Leo and tell them the others are coming." The girls stalked off and the Professor Utonium sweat dropped.

_**'Subjects at the main door'**_

Professor Utonium nodded at Professor Pithium and walked away to greet the new warriors. He ran down the hall to cross the kitchen and went down the main hall towards the door. He put in the pass code and it opened.

He noticed all the groups, who were staring at each other awkwardly, not knowing what to say. He ushered them in while being excited. Once in the living room, they sat down where they liked. Kaoru sat by Momoko and Miyako, surprised to see them here. They are..it too?

"Hello, My name is Professor Utonium. That is Professor Pitihum. Have you been informed about why you're here?" Everyone nodded somewhat in shock. He sweat dropped.

"You are very important to us in this war. The war against the Affliction. The Affliction has been bothering us for a number of years. They look and act just like us. Some even have our abilities, but so do all of you."

A brown haired guy stands up in confusion. "WE have abilities?!" He asked incredulous. Professor Pithium nodded, stepping forward.

"That's right. You might share some things, but each of you has different special abilities." He explained. "We can explain everything. But first, each of you are a member of the Zodiac. Each of you has a different one, aside from the Gemini…"

"Hold up!" A orange haired guy said waving a hand up in the air. Momoko blinked in surprise, he had the same hair color as her! "Our sister is different, but my triplets are all the same as me!" The Professor's eyes widened in the most absolute shock. "I'm Brick Kakihara, blonde guy here is Boomer, and beside him is Butch!" They waved somewhat still in shock.

"T-That's impossible!" Professor Utonium stuttered. Brick rose an eyebrow.

"Well its true."

"What is your sign?" Professor Pithium asked calming himself down. Everyone looked at the trio.

"We are the Aries. So you're saying we're warriors?" He asked looking around. "Cause..ah…not everyone looks warrior material." Momoko flushed as their eyes met and she stood.

"Just so you know, girls can fight!" Momoko commented angrily. "I certainly can-"

"Not." Brick commented sticking a tongue out. Momoko fumed. The Professor's sweat dropped.

"Let us introduce ourselves officially. State your name and what you are." Professor Pithium explained. He looked at the twins and then to others. "But first, let us allow our first Zodiac members to introduce themselves properly."

With that 4 people stood, staring at everyone with a cool and calm expression. The twins looked at each other, being identical in appearance. Long black hair and dark brown eyes. "We are Mayu and Mai Koizumi. We are obviously Gemini, the twin spirit." They said together. Everyone blinked at their dullness and not caring attitude.

The next person winked at Kaoru. She pointed at herself happily. "Hello~! My name is Usagi Yoshida~! Please call me Usa or Bunny! I am the Aquarius!" Some laughed and she blushed.

"I'm Akio Satou. The Taurus." He said calmly, while nodding at everyone with approval. Momoko blushed because he was also hot. He had creamy brown hair that fell where it wanted with indigo eyes.

The last guy looked good looking too. 'Was this a good looking club!?' Momoko thought feeling faint. He had sandy blonde hair and sea green eyes. His smile was that of some princely gentleman. "I'm Ayagai Takaaki, the Leo!" Everyone smiled at his friendly attitude.

"These are the members we've already had. You can learn more and befriend them later. Now who wants to introduce themselves first?"

"….." Professor Pithium laughed when everyone blushed awkwardly. He pointed at the girl beside the triplets. She flushed instantly.

"Let's start with you!" He said smiling. "Then go down the line, shall we?" He looked curiously at the triplets.

"W-Watashi wa Tsuki Kakihara! I am the Cancer!" She stuttered blushing. Aoki looked at the girl sideways and smiled. She had long thigh length blackish purple hair and grey eyes. "P-Please take c-care of me!"

"Hai!"

The triplets stood up and ruffled their little sister's hair. She blinked as they gave her a thumbs up. She sat down and sighed in relief as people smiled at her shy personality.

"She is our sister, first of all, so you mess with her and you'll be damned." Butch said sweetly and everyone paled except Kaoru who rose an eyebrow. They looked NOTHING alike. "I'm Butch Kakihara. Hello again." Butch had spiked up jet black hair and dark green eyes. Boomer smiled politely at everyone and Miyako looked at him surprised.

"I'm Boomer Kakihara.." He said bowing slightly. Brick and Butch rolled their eyes at his formality. He had beach blonde hair and cerulean blue eyes.

"And I'm Brick Kakihara!" Brick smirked with crossed arms as he openly looked at Momoko who glared. His smirk widened. Natsuki blinked at them and looked at them questionably. "We the Aries!" They said together and Tsuki giggled. Brick had blood red eyes and orange hair to match Momoko.

"Intriguing…" The Professor's said, but turned to look at the two other boys beside them. They both stood together while the triplets sat down.

"I am Blast Shizuka, the Sagittarius." He said and looked at everyone with a friendly smile. They returned it. He had light brown hair with a sideway's cap on and dark orange eyes. He looked at the boy next to him encouragingly.

"My name is Blake Shizuka, I am the Libra." He replied coolly and Bunny stared at him. "I'm the older brother." Everyone stared in surprise because they didn't look that related. Blake had dark brown hair and darker purple eyes.

The orange eyed girl looked nervous as she stood up next. She was also very shy especially around older guys. She eyed everyone nervously until Tsuki gave her a reassuring smile. "I-I'm Miku Tachibana. The Scorpio…Nice to meet you." She had a sideways ponytail that seemed right with her face. Her bangs were layered to also frame her face. She also had a pear shaped body and a pretty face.

Miyako stood nervously as well and hoped she didn't fall clumsily. She gave a smile. "I am Gotokuji Miyako, desu. The Pisces!" Takaaki froze when he seen her and Usa looked at him with a grin, poking his side as he blushed. Momoko stood next and glared at Brick, who smirked.

"I am Momoko Akatsutsumi! Nice to meet you! Oh! I like candy and hot guys and I'm the Capricorn!" She said joyously and everyone giggled or laughed at her. She blushed with a smiled and sat down. Kaoru took her place with a sweat drop.

"I'm Kaoru Matsubara. The Virgo." She mumbled while still being confused and not liking introductions too well. Butch grinned sheepishly.

"Does that imply that you're a virgin?" Butch asked, not helping himself. Some gasped and others tried not to laugh at him. Kaoru looked at him for a moment and then punched him in the face, Brick and Boomer sweat dropping.

"PERVERTED!" She yelled angrily as she sat back down, everyone but Miyako sweating from a little fear of her fast and strong movements. Butch rubbed his face and glared at the girl. Most girls blush…so what the fuck? He thought.

"T-That's everyone!" Professor Utonium sweat dropped, for fear of a fight coming. "I'm still amazed at this. We will have to study why 3 people were chosen for the Aries. But meanwhile…we have your rooms ready. Boys bunk together in the same room and girls together in the same room." Kaoru paled instantly. Girl talk..oh shit. Tsuki blushed as well.

"Oh, the Zodiac has two protectors. People that give them advice and support in battle. They are twins too." Professor Utonium added while looking at Mayu and Mai. Aoki and Hikari stepped forward.

"I'm Hikari Kinoshita and this is my twin Aoki Kinoshita. We'll take care of you and be in your care!" She smiled while Aoki did a little wave. Tsuki blushed at the sight of him.

"I'll show the boys to their rooms and Hikari will show the girls. We also share the room with you." Aoki explained while looking at the boys, who had no problem with it. The girls scanned each other, looking for signs that they weren't going to get along. The boys sweat dropped.

"You're going to have a busy day starting tomorrow." Professor Pithium added. "I know by your face that you're wondering, but your parents or guardians are under protection and have their memories erased of you for the time being."

"Nani?!" Everyone yelled and he flinched.

"When we win the war and its safe fro your families…we will undo it. We just thought you'd be happier knowing they are safe." Professor Utonium explained looking guilty.

"W-Well..as long as it can be reversed.." Momoko commented while looking at Kaoru and Miyako, who seemed lost. She grabbed their hands and they blushed.

"Hai, now lets all get some sleep!" Bunny giggled while pulling Hikari with her and showing the girls off. Aoki looked at the triplets curiously.

"I feel like a freak show to you guys." Boomer sweat dropped. Takaaki looked at him and laughed.

"Not a freak show..just different." He commented with a smiled.

"Aren't we all?" Aoki laughed while heading down the hall. Everyone else smiled too. "This way."

Their lives have changed in just 3 hours….

* * *

**I wanted to do something a little different than my other story. :] But I am currently working on the Seige so..**

**Have fun reading, and I hope you review ^_^ Special thanks to Unidentified Heroine and bunnylov3r22 for letting me use their characters!**


End file.
